The Perfect Gift
by SesshomaruFreak
Summary: A simple trip to buy his taicho a perfect birthday gift goes unexpectedly awry. What will Byakuya's reaction be to learning of his fukutaicho's desire for him? Yaoi warning...collab with Spunky0ne!


**Brought to you by Spunky0ne and SesshomaruFreak**

**(I know I've got WIPs but new ideas just keep coming up whenever we talk lol. Warnings: yaoi (of course!) Enjoy)**

**The Perfect Gift**

**Chapter 1: Moongazing**

**XXXXX**

Renji sat, squirming and shuffling papers on his desk idly, trying to give the impression he was hard at work, though he was anything but focused on that.

Judging by the cool gaze he felt landing on him from time to time, he wasn't succeeding.

"Really, Abarai," Byakuya chided him, affirming his suspicion that the stoic noble was quite aware of his inability to get anything done, "Those reports are not a deck of cards. No matter what order you put them in, they all need to be read and signed. Stop fidgeting, pick up a pen and at least sign some of them."

"Hai, Taicho."

He held up one report and began perusing it, but then his own gaze slipped over to the noble again. Sitting there with perfect posture, perfect composure, perfect...everything.

Renji unconsciously straightened his own shoulders, barely holding back a sigh.

_Taicho's birthday is in just a few days_, he reminded himself silently, _Every year, I try to think of something good, but every year it comes up short._

He stole another furtive glance at Byakuya and almost got caught.

_Not this year, though. This time, I know he's going to love what I give him. That telescope I saw in Karakura town is beautiful, state-of-the-art…just perfect for Taicho. He can't help but like it. I know how much he loves looking up into the stars at night._

It would cost nearly all his savings, but it'd be worth it. To see the look on Byakuya's face when he realized what it was... Not that it'd increase Renji's chances at all, but he longed to give the older man a gift that said,_ 'I know you, I know what makes you happy. And I want you to be happy. I want to make you happy.'_

Renji almost groaned and banged his head on the desk, feeling pathetic. But he restrained himself, not wanting to earn his superior's displeasure, yet _again_.

He broke off staring at his unobtainable moon to glance at the clock.

_Shit, only an hour left._

There was no way Byakuya would let him leave if he still had so much work left. And Ichigo and Tetsuya would be coming by at 6pm sharp to go to the Living World with him to get the telescope.

Renji quickly refocused on his work, making a conscious effort not to be sidetracked by the scent of sakura, the soft, occasional sighs and of course, the perfect view he had of his brilliant moon. He found he must have managed it with some success, because by the time the door to their headquarters opened, and Ichigo held the door for a blushing Tetsuya to step inside, the papers in front of him had managed to thin, at least, enough so that he dared to ask to be dismissed.

Byakuya's smoky gray orbs lifted and focused on the two young men, darkening slightly as they spotted the ginger-haired man who followed Tetsuya inside, slipping an arm around the shy half-noble.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya greeted them.

His frown deepened.

"Ichigo."

"Good evening, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, inclining his head respectfully.

"Hey Byakuya," Ichigo called out casually, earning an instant narrowing of the eyes.

Ichigo nodded to Renji.

"You ready to go yet, Renj?"

Renji glanced from the last few papers to his stern looking (and still so beautiful) commanding officer.

"Ah…"

"You may go," Byakuya sighed.

"Thanks, Taicho!" Renji shouted, jumping out of his seat as though terrified the noble was going to change his mind, "C'mon guys. We've gotta get to the place before it—"

He broke off as he realized what he was about to give away, and he shifted tracks immediately.

"Ah…erm, I mean, it's getting late. We should go."

"Right," Ichigo laughed, "G'night Byakuya."

"Good evening, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya added, bowing.

"Don't forget the council meeting in the morning," Byakuya replied.

"_Hai_."

"Night, Taicho," Renji called over his shoulder.

The three young men dashed out the door, turning down the street, heading for the central senkaimon. Ichigo moved closer to Tetsuya, wrapping an arm around him and keeping it there as they walked.

"You look really great," he said, nuzzling Tetsuya's cheek.

"Ichigo," Tetsuya complained, blushing, "You're going to offend our friend."

"Wha-? Renji?" Ichigo chuckled, "Why would Renji be offended? He could have a beautiful Kuchiki boyfriend if he'd just get up the courage to _ask Byakuya out_."

"Shut up!" Renji snapped, "I'd probably get my body shredded into pieces by his pretty pink bankai…_a—gain_."

"Oh, I don't think that my cousin would attack you just for making the request, but making a relationship between a noble leader and _anyone_ is complicated."

"That's his nice way of saying you're way out of your league," Ichigo snickered.

"Why you…!"

"Ichigo, stop!" Tetsuya snapped in a rare display of temper.

"But it's true!" Ichigo insisted, "Come on, a peasant guy and a noble lord? And not just any noble lord, but the leader of the…mph!"

Ichigo's words ended abruptly as Tetsuya clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Forget offending Renji-san," the half-noble complained, "Now, you are offending me!"

"Mrmph! Sorry!" Ichigo stammered, "C'mon, Renji knows I'm joking around with him. You know I'm joking with you, right?"

Renji gave him a scathing look and kept walking.

"Aww, c'mon! I was just kidding. Of course Byakuya's gonna like you back, especially when he sees the…you know, the thing…the…what are you getting him again?"

Renji scowled and gave no answer.

"He is giving my cousin a beautiful, expensive telescope."

"And how's Renji paying for that?"

"With everything I've been goddamned scrimping and saving for the last six months," Renji answered, not looking back over his shoulder as they traveled the precipice world.

Behind his back, Ichigo made a 'holy shit' face at Tetsuya, who merely sighed and shook his head.

They headed for Kisuke's place first for gigais. Renji knocked, but Ichigo just opened the door.

"Oi! Geta-boshi!"

Kisuke appeared, waving his fan in greeting. "Evening, boys. You're here for the gigais, I assume?"

Kon came around the corner in Ichigo's body, stopping when he saw them. "Oh ma-"

Kisuke withdrew his cane as Ichigo caught the soul candy and put it in the stuffed lion sitting on the table.

As Ichigo returned to his body and Renji and Tetsuya got into their gigais, the shopkeeper turned a serious eye on them.

"You boys be careful out there. I've gotten a few reports that say some of Aizen's people have been seen around Karakura town lately."

Ichigo scowled. "Those goons? The heck they want around here?"

Renji rolled his eyes, stretching to try and get more comfy in the confining gigai.

"Uhh, let's see...what could Aizen-lackeys possibly want...Probably you, dumbass shortcake."

Ichigo whirled on him, eyes blazing.

"Th'hell you just call me, you overgrown pineapple?"

Tetsuya sighed and stepped between them.

"That's enough, you two. We need to get to that shop before it closes."

Securing their mod souls, Renji and Tetsuya headed out with a grumbling Ichigo close behind, Kon wailing about the unfairness of it all until they shut the door.

It didn't take them long to reach the fancy little shop. Renji's mood lightened considerably as they entered.

"There it is!"

Near the window, glowing in the sunset light, was the StarMaster 2020, a lovely chrome-plated telescope with golden-colored accents.

Renji grinned as he got closer, imagining how much his Taicho would like it.

"Isn't it gorgeous? And all fancy-looking, so it'd appeal to his refined taste, right? And look, you can adjust the stand, so maybe he could invite Rukia? And it's high-tech - there's a way to record which stars you've looked at, and a chart of the stars' names, and different stories from different cultures about each one and the moon, and coordinates to find them! And you can adjust the zoom..."

As Renji raved about the telescope, Ichigo's earlier temper faded, and he smiled, pulling Tetsuya close.

"He's so happy to be able to get that for Byakuya."

Tetsuya nodded, a small smile of his own curving his lips.

"And my cousin will be happy to receive it."

They watched as Renji handed over his savings without hesitation, and the clerk carefully put the telescope in a sturdy, but elegant black case.

Renji held the case against his chest as they started to head back to Urahara's, still chattering about the gift and how much he hoped Byakuya would like it.

"There's that hill behind the manor, right? He could use it there! Maybe Torio could make some tea, and he could just stay there all night if he wants. And ...maybe...I could tell him I'm interested in learning about the stars? Do you think he'd show me? I could even -"

He was cut off by vicious snarls that filled the alley they were using as a shortcut.

"What the hell?" Renji snapped, his happy mood hardening into battle readiness.

"Damn it!" Ichigo hissed.

"This is what Urahara-san warned us about," Tetsuya said, drawing his weapon.

All three stiffened as the reiatsu rose warningly in front of them, and Renji shoved the case into Ichigo's arms.

"Hey, Renji, what are you...!"

"You left Kon back at Kisuke's!" the redhead reminded him, "You're no good right now, Ichi! Just keep this safe!"

"I know it troubles you, but he's right," Tetsuya added, giving a slight nod of agreement as he and Renji abandoned their gigais, "Without Kon, you won't be able to transform."

"You'd better get outta here while Tetsuya and I hold them off," Renji suggested, "Remember, you're the one Aizen wants most."

"Right," Ichigo said, meeting Tetsuya's sympathetic eyes, "Just…there's a lot of them. Be careful, okay?"

"I will," Tetsuya promised, stepping forward alongside Renji.

Ichigo backed down the alley, then turned and ran for the shop as several Arrancar appeared in the alley.

"Look at the tasty morsels!"

"The orange-haired brat is our target. Never mind the others."

One Arrancar with long, stringy purple hair began circling to the side.

"But the red-haired one looks like fun!" he snickered.

"You wanna have fun with me?" Renji sneered, "I'll show you fun. Roar, Zabimaru!"

"Touei, Reku-hime," Tetsuya said, employing his swift flash step and setting several barely visible waterforms around them.

The hollows gasped and then swore as the shinigamis in front of them morphed into numerous copies of themselves that crowded around the hollows.

"An illusion! Attack them!" shouted the purple-haired Arrancar.

Renji's shikai blazed forth, tearing though one side of their foe's ranks, while Tetsuya shifted nimbly between his set waterforms on the other side, striking fast as his waterforms confused the slow-witted hollows.

More hollows appeared to fill the gaps. And kept appearing. Each new arrival seemed stronger and nastier than the ones before.

"Not good!" Renji yelled, sending Zabimaru crashing through them.

Tetsuya dashed into the pathway he opened, setting more waterforms to confuse the others and continuing his blazing fast attacks. But as Renji sent Zabimaru blasting through again, the hollows continued to appear, now too quickly for Tetsuya to set more waterforms. As he tried to flash step back to Renji's side, slashing claws from several hollows struck the waterform he was using to escape, shattering it and allowing the hollows' claws to rake his side and slender back. Renji's teeth clenched as blood exploded from his friend's body and Tetsuya screamed in agony, beginning to collapse.

"Tetsuya, get outta there!" Renji called out desperately.

_Damn it! Can't use bankai in such a narrow space. I'll obliterate us along with them. What the fuck can I…?_

He was interrupted by an equine screech as a swift and shadowy black form hurtled into the alley, sending a volley of ice blades crashing into the hollows and then dashing to Tetsuya's side.

"Well, it's about fuckin' time you showed up, fleabag!" Renji teased the horse, smirking.

Tetsuya grabbed onto the stallion's mane and dragged himself onto the horse's back.

"Th-thank you, Arashi," he panted.

The horse backed towards Renji as the hollows screeched, and more continued to fill the alley.

Renji glanced over to Tetsuya.

"We need to get him outta here, fleabag. He's hurt pretty bad. You take him to Kisuke's."

Arashi snorted and his wispy voice sounded in Renji's mind.

_I would never abandon an ally._

"What?" Renji huffed, "You think I can't take care of myself? Get your ass outta my way so I can unload on these bastards. Get Tetsuya back to the shop, so Kisuke can heal him!"

_You don't listen very well._

"Would you shut up and…Tetsuya, tell him!" Renji complained.

Renji's expression darkened as he noted that Tetsuya had gone silent and still on the horse's back, and his slim hands were barely grasping the long black mane.

"Shit! Fleabag, he's out cold and bleeding bad! You've gotta…!"

_We go together,then._

Renji's eyes registered sudden comprehension.

"Escape waterforms?"

_There's one in my master's bedroom at Kuchik Manor!_

"As soon as we can, we make a break for it and you get us outta here, ok?"

A swift nod answered him, and the moment they had a clearing, they flash-stepped in the direction that Ichigo had gone, headed for the Shouten.

The stallion's graceful head bowed and he closed his eyes to focus.

In that one instant, the leader of the Arrancar swiped at them, aiming for the unconscious Shinigami on the horse's back.

Renji angled his body to defend his friend, and the hollow's claws sank into his side, ripping him away just as the transition was taking place. The waterform shattered, leaving Renji in the hands of the snarling hollows and forcing the stallion back.

_Renji!_

"Get him outta here, fleabag!" Renji screamed, struggling, "Don't worry about me. GO!"

The stallion's blue eyes blazed and he sent a measured blast of ice blades that angled around Renji, striking the hollows nearest him, so that he tumbled to the ground. The purple-haired hollow appeared suddenly next to the redhead, and he struck the back of Renji's head, making him collapse. Arashi charged forward and Tetsuya's shaking hand grasped for their friend, but only managed to grab his fallen blade as the purple-haired hollow dragged the redhead away and disappeared.

"R-Renji-san!" Tetsuya gasped, clutching the other man's sword, "Arashi!"

_I'm sorry, Master. They've entered Hueco Mundo. We must retreat and get help for you._

"Carry me to Urahara-san's shop."

_You're too badly injured. It's faster to use the escape waterform set at Kuchiki Manor._

Tetsuya's hazy eyes took in the sight of the still advancing enemy.

"But, Arashi…"

_I will make sure that word reaches Ichigo and Urahara quickly._

"Very well," Tetsuya capitulated, guilt thickening his voice.

_Do not blame yourself, Master. You fought admirably…and we will not allow Renji-san to linger in the enemy's hands. We will save him._

Tetsuya swallowed hard, tears stinging his eyes as Arashi began the transition and the alley began to fade in front of them.

"Renji-san…" Tetsuya whispered, resting his face on the stallion's neck as they disappeared, "please forgive me."


End file.
